Melody
Melody is the protagonist of Disney's 2000 feature film the Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea, the sequel to the 1989 film in the saga. She is the daughter of Queen Ariel and King Eric, the only known grandchild of King Triton and the late Queen Athena. Info Appearance In terms of appearance, Melody is a regally and unbearably beautiful and extremely cute 12 year old tomboy princess of average height and build for her age. She has straight/wavy black hair, most often tied back with a green hairtie in a low ponytail, pink lips and blue eyes. Melody seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from her parents. Most noticeable is her hair the same color as her father's. She inherited her mother's eyes, nose and facial structure. It is also possible that Melody inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, which are heard side by side in "For A Moment", a duet between Melody and her mother. Eric also gave her his skin tone, smile and thick eyebrows. For most of the film, Melody is seen barefoot and in her lingerie, which is a separate pair of frilly white knee to ankle-length pantalettes and a matching camisole with a green bow, the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach. As a baby, she was wearing a cute and very pretty pink and white dress and her bow also has the same colors. While in a mermaid form, Melody retains her camisole, but her pretty pantalettes and lovely legs are replaced by a gorgeous pink tail, her navel is also visible. It is odd that the merteens she meets don't pay notice she does not wear a typical sea-shell bikini top like other mermaids. She also has a pink and white ball gown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. Personality Despite her cuteness and beauty, Melody has a sassy, well manned and has respect for her mother Ariel and the rest and mostly for her father. She was raised with beauty, respect, confidence, manners and have a self made attitude. Melody's curious nature leads her to collect all sorts of items from the sea, a parallel to her mother at age 16. Melody's swimming proficiency and ability to hold her breath for long periods comes from her mermaid parentage. She is also shy around boys, becoming quite flustered when a merboy she found attractive tried befriending her in Atlantica. She later met him again after the wall was disintegrated, with both recognizing each other. It is unknown if she revealed she wasn't a mermaid anymore to him. Story in the Little Mermaid Melody first appears as an adorable infant at the beginning of the film. Her parents, Ariel and Eric, are celebrating her birth, and have taken her out on a ship to meet with Ariel's father, King Triton and the merpeople. Triton presents Melody with a locket which bears her name, meant to remind his granddaughter of her mermaid heritage. However, the celebration is interrupted by Morgana, Ursula's sister. Morgana kidnaps Melody and threatens to feed her to her shark, Undertow, if Triton does not hand over his trident. Though Triton almost does so, Ariel and Eric are able to thwart Morgana's plan. Morgana vanishes, but not before vowing revenge. Morgana is now a threat and until she is captured, Ariel decides that Melody can't know anything about the sea, including her mermaid heritage, Atlantica and her grandfather King Triton. She bans the merpeople from seeing Melody, and later has a large sea wall built to separate their castle from the sea. Meanwhile, Melody's locket is tossed into the sea. Several years later, Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, but is ignorant of the reason why. Despite the ban, she loves the sea and regularly sneaks out to swim. This causes a difficult relationship between her and her mother. On her 12th birthday, while out swimming, Melody discovers the locket and is surprised to see her name on it. The locket opens to reveal a picture of mermaids swimming in Atlantica. She confronts her mother about it, noting that Ariel has told her that Atlantica was only a fairytale. After Ariel refuses to give any answers, Melody takes a rowboat and runs away from home. After learning of Melody's disappearance, Ariel resumes her mermaid form to aid in the search. Meanwhile, Melody is lured to Morgana's lair by Undertow. Morgana uses a potion to turn Melody into a mermaid, which excites Melody. However, the spell will only last a few days. Morgana explains that she can make the transformation permanent if she has the trident, which she claims Triton stole from her. Morgana asks Melody to retrieve the trident. Unknown to Melody, Morgana is lying and only wants the trident for her own selfish purposes. However, only a descendant of Triton can remove it from its resting place, and Melody is ignorant of Triton's connection to her. While searching for the trident, Melody tries to use the map Morgana gave her and due to the ticklish sea kelp, the whale sneezes forcing Melody off of it and her map gets broken. Later on, she befriends a penguin named Tip and a walrus named Dash, and they join her in her search. The trio manages to sneak into the Atlantican royal palace and make off with the trident. Melody returns to Morgana at the same time that her mother Ariel arrives. Ariel attempts to explain the situation, but Melody, angered at Ariel's decision to hide Melody's mermaid heritage, gives Morgana the trident. Afterward, Morgana reveals her true colors and the truth to Melody, takes Ariel hostage, and traps Melody and Flounder in a cave by sealing the entrance with a thick layer of ice. Soon afterward, Morgana's spell on Melody wears off. She reverts her human form and nearly drowns, but Tip and Dash get Undertow, Morgana's shark minion, to ram into the ice, and help Flounder carry Melody to the surface. While Morgana is terrorizing everyone with the trident, Melody is able to sneak up behind Morgana and take back the trident. Melody throws the trident to Triton. She is then knocked off the ice pillar by Morgana, but is saved by Dash. Triton catches his trident and imprisons Morgana in an iceberg. With the danger past, Melody reunites with her parents and Triton offers to allow Melody to become a mermaid permanently. Melody refuses the offer, instead choosing to destroy the sea wall, so that everyone could be together again. Story of Joining Sora's Team After Sora, Goofy, and Donald visited with Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Xion, Roxas, and Lea, Ariel was interested with their company and skills. When Lock, Shock, and Barrel visited to look for Sora, Prince Eric thought the trio were thieves, but after the Heartless, Nobodies, and Castlevenoms attacked the castle, the fight lasted for 25 seconds. After the fight, with the trio helped, Prince Eric apologized and Melody came down from her room with Stitch after the two talked about things. King Triton then came to surface with Sebastian, and Flounder who were persuaded by Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit to join the team. When Melody asked Ariel if she could join, she said she would if Ariel joins also. Digimon Partner(s) ModokiBetamon.PNG|ModokiBetamon surfmon.jpg|Surfimon Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Mermaids Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Daughters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Sora's Team Category:Anime characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Athletes Category:Ionic characters Category:Cute characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Reformed characters Category:Tomboys Category:Singing characters Category:Singers Category:Creatures Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonist Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Nieces Category:Mischievous characters Category:Danish characters